Sakuras fiance
by thelandofmakebelieve
Summary: Sakura is forced to marry someone she doesn't want to because her new father,leader of Akatsuki, says so. The only thing worse than that is the stupid fish bugging her 24/7. Rated M just in case
1. Dad?

**_I do not own Naruto._**

_**In this story Sakura is not in love with Sasuke. Her team is Sai, Naruto and Sasuke. Uchiha Madara is dead along with Orochimaru.  
><strong>_

**_Enjoy_**

Damn it why can't I ever do anything right? I thought to myself as I ran through the woods crying. Stupid Sai and Naruto always calling me names! Stupid Sasuke never taking me seriously, and stupid Kakashi always thinking that I'm weak.

"I'm so tired of all of them!" I yelled at the top of my lungs not caring who heard me. All of a sudden, I tripped over a long tree root and rolled down a hill of nothing but mud and rocks. I tried to grab a hold of something but everything was slippery. All I could see were rocks and the red clay like mud breaking of and digging into the skin of my finger nails as I dug into the clay like mud. When I finally came to a stop it was only because my stomach slammed into a large bolder and then it happened, I blacked out.

When I finally woke up I was in a room and wrapped up in dull pink quilt with ugly blue bell flowers printed on them. The room was enormous and there were pictures of flowers all around the room. What was with the flowers?

"Where am I?" I said to myself as I tried to move.

"You shouldn't move yet. Your body is badly injured." A woman with blue hair appeared in front of me with, of course, a flower in her hair.

"Who are you?" I asked confused and slightly aggravated from all the flowers.

"A friend of your fathers." The woman said while tending to my wounds.

"You don't have to do that you know I can heal them myself." I said showing her. She gave me a death glare which told me to just let her tend to my wounds.

"Wait, what do you mean you're a friend of my father's? My dad died a long time ago." I told her realizing what she finally said.

"Sakura dear, your father is on his way here now, your real father." She said to me like I had hit my head or something. I had but I didn't hit it that damn hard. I didn't know who this strange lady was but I knew one thing for sure, this lady was crazy!

"Stop messing around how do you know my name?" I asked her more alert now.

"Sakura I know that this is confusing to you but when I found you in the woods covered in mud and cuts I informed your father of the situation and he thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed with him. Konoha is not keeping you safe like we planned it would." Like they planned it would? What in the world was going on?

"Just slow down lady what are you talking about my parents died on a mission a year ago and I have lived in Konoha my whole life."

**_This lady must be on drugs! _**Shut it Inner, I yelled trying to figure this lady out.

"Sakura those people were not your parents. They were paid to keep you safe and play a role. I'm guessing that they never told you what they were supposed to during their time alive. Nagato won't be happy about this." She said with a frown.

"W-Who is Nagato?" I asked. She looked at me like I had asked a stupid question.

"The leader of Akatsuki and your father Sakura."

"N-No!" I said trying to get out of the bed.

"What sort of trick are you trying to play?" I couldn't help but to start crying. This was too much. I had no clue what was going on and if what she had said was true what would I tell Naruto how would I go be able to go back to the village?

"You are just like your father when he was younger always crying." She said as she wiped my tears away with her fingers.

"That is something I don't want you telling my daughter." a tall pale man with red hair said as he walked in the room. I backed up to the head board and looked around for some sort of weapon as the man in an Akatsuki cloak came closer to me.

"S-Stay away." I yelled, gathering chakra into my fist.

"Now Sakura is that anyway to speak to your father?" he said taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"You're not my father," I whispered.

"If that were so I would have no problem killing you for being so disrespectful. Tell Konan thank you and let's get going."

"No," as soon as I said it I regretted it right away.

"Let me ask you Sakura, Where do you think your hair color comes from? Surely not those idiots I hired."

"STOP, d-dont talk about them like that." I was scared of the older man in front of me but I wasn't about to let him talk about my parents like that.

"They took care of me, loved me...e-even if you were my father, you weren't there." I could see the slight pain in his eye when I said this.

"Leave," the scary man said the the lady in blue then turned back around to look at me.

"It was the only way to save you Sakura. Or so I thought, you are too weak little one." he went to pat my head and I couldn't help but flinch.

"I am sorry I left sweetheart, but do you honestly believe that your chakra skills are just better than those id- ...two people I had hired?... Here." He handed me a folded up picture of a younger me in his arms next to a pretty blonde woman.

_**He really is our father, my inner said interrupting again.**_

"I-I dont know what you want me to say? I don't even know what to call you," I said with tears quickly filling up threatening to fall over.

"Sakura sweetheart you can call me whatever you want."

"Nagato, no it doesn't sound right... D-dad." My tears were completely in full waterworks now.

"The tears will go away once you've grown a little more," he said as he opened the door up to let the lady with blue hair know she could come in again.

"Whats that supposed to mean." I said a little offended.

"Sakura, you are my daughter, you know what it means." He was right, i did. I knew that I was a big cry baby but I just couldn't help it, my emotions are always on a high.

"Lets say our goodbyes and get going." he said/

I didn't want to leave I'd rather stay here with her and all these damn flowers than that man called my father. But I wouldn't tell him that. I said my thanks and I followed him out the door. Once we were outside I noticed that the building we came out of was the Hokage's building for this village. Crossing the street my new father grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"I'm not a kid you don't have to hold my hand." I yelled trying to pull my hand away.

"You will be sure to do as you're told and stay quite sweetheart is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I whispered more out of fear than anything. As we continued to walk I tripped over a rock. My new dad just looked at me embarrassed.

"What did they teach you in that school?" he said as he picked me up to carry me the rest of the way.

"Hey put me down I can walk you know."

"Clearly you can not." he said while looking ahead.

"Just go to sleep sweetheart we will be there in the morning." I wish he would have quit with the sweetheart thing it was really annoying.

When morning came I found seven people huddled over me some even poking me seeing if I was real or not.

"Leave her alone." I heard a voice demand.

"Leader why is a leaf ninja at our base yeah?" someone asked. Next thing I heard was a small wince. I looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair holding is bloody shoulder. I quickly got up and went to heal him.

"Why'd you do that?" I turned to my new father and asked harshly. Everyone stared at me as if I had a death wish.

"Sakura you will be staying in Itachi's room. Itachi show her to your room," he said avoiding my question.

Wait what!

"No! I don't want to stay with him." I yelled.

"Sakura you will do as you're told!" he yelled. I couldn't stay with Itachi I wouldn't! If he was anything like his brother he was a jerk and I wouldn't deal with someone so egotistical. Time to try the pity card I told myself.

"Dad please I want to stay with you tonight." I said with a sad face. Now all I had to do was wait to see if he gave in.

"…Fine! But I wont be back till later so tomorrow you will do as you're told, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I said with a grin.

"I'll be back Sakura tell me if anyone bothers you I will deal with them personally." He said as he glared at all of the members. When he left everyone just stared at me.

"Did leader really just fall for this little girls trick yeah?" The Blondie asked.

"Seems like it Deidara. I just can't believe that leader has a daughter. Hi there Pinkie, I'm Hidan and this is Deidara but he's a fucking idiot so pay him no mind."

"I don't appreciate you speaking that way in front of Sakura Hidan." Everyone stopped and stared at Itachi with confusion. Why in the world was Itachi being nice to me?

"You know for someone who doesn't say much you sure do astonish people with your words." Hidan said.

"She is leaders daughter you should learn to watch your mouth." Itachi looked down upon me and gave me, what seemed to be, a look over.

"Come Sakura, we have things that your father wished for me to discuss with you." I followed Itachi to a door at the very end of the hall. It had been further away from everyone else's. Once we entered the room I noticed how dull everything was. There was a large bed in the center of the room with all black covers and pillows, the wall was a dull cream color, and there were two doors one in front of the bed and the other facing the far side of the room. I guess that one was a bathroom and the other a closet the only interesting thing Itachi had in his room was a bookshelf beside his bed it was built into the wall and had many books on the wall, that and a black chair on the other side of the bed where the bookshelf was not.

"Sit," he said to me as he sat on the chair.

"Your father is very concerned about you Sakura."

"And just why is he confiding in you?"

"Sakura, you have been betrothed to me even before the knowledge of your existence. Your father has made it very clear to me that I am to stay by your side from here on out."

"I don't want this you two can't just decide this on your own! What about me? What about how I feel about this whole mess?"

"Sakura, your father and I both knew how you would feel so he wants us to be engaged before we rush into things but he will not back down on the marriage Sakura and neither will I."

"What do you mean engaged?" I swallowed hard.

"You are my fiancé Sakura and I will protect you from here on out."

"I'm not marrying you!" I said and took the closest thing I could to throw at him. But before it left my hands some freaky fish face took it from me.

"Looks like I came just in time." The stupid fish said smiling.

"Look here pinky don't throw my things around!" I turned around and kicked him in the knee.

"Ouch you little brat!"

"Kisame." Is all Itachi said to make him stop.

"Sakura get back in bed."

"The hell I will, I'm getting out of this place!" I yelled walking past Kisame. All of a sudden Itachi threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bed.

"Put me down," I yelled at him tugging his hair.

"With pleasure." He threw me on his bed and stared at me.

"You will look good there once you are mine but for now you will sit there and behave."

"And if I don't?" I challenged him.

"Then I will have to punish my fiancé, so please behave."

"No." I said as I ran to the door.


	2. pads and tampons

_**If you have read this story before then thanks for coming back. I really wanted to change some things and make this into a better story. So, stay with me and tell me what you think kay ;) **_

"No." I said as I ran to the door.

Before I could even reach the door Itachi was in front of me. "Sakura I will tie you down if necessary I suggest you get back to bed."

Like hell I was! I tried to run past him but he just picked me up again and brought me out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I don't have rope just lying around my room Sakura. I'll have to ask the others if I can borrow some." He said with a smirk.

"Okay I'll go back to bed!" I yelled afraid he was really going to ask the others for rope. For all I knew they would want to help tie me down.

"You have already made your choice Sakura." He said as he looked behind him where the fish face was following.

"Kisame I am going to need your rope."

"looks like you're having a hard time with that b-" Before Kisame could finish saying that I was a brat Itachi set me down and held Kisame up by his neck and his sharingan activated.

"Be careful Kisame you wouldn't want to say something bad about my fiancé now would you?"

"I have lots of rope Uchiha-san." Some red head said.

"I will need it now Sasori." Itachi said as he dropped Kisame and picked me back up.

_**You have to admit your fiancee is scary as hell. Which, makes him even hotter. **_

_You always have something to say inner. My inner has a way with words_.

The redheaded man he called Sasori vanished then appeared again with red ropes.

"The color would love lovely on her. You would make a lovely puppet."

Itachi grabbed the rope and brought me back into his room to tie me up. I had been thinking of a way to get out of this stupid mess when he was tying me up and then it came to me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said earning a look of annoyance.

"And you tell me this now when I have just finished." I shrugged my shoulders and waited as he undid the rope. I could see his irritation while he was untying me.

"Hurry up." He said as he opened a door that I thought was his closet. Damn it now how was I supposed to get out of here? There wasn't one window in this damn place. I wish I had a mind like Shikamaru at a time like this. I went in the bathroom and paced back and forth trying to think of an idea. I got it!

"Itachi." I said peaking my head out of the door.

"I need a pad." I said as I look at his shocked face.

"Now!" I yelled at him.

"We don't have anything like that I will have to go in town. It will be at least half an hour to make that trip." He said evenly.

"Then go I can't leave this bathroom until you get it." I said for safe measure. As soon as he left I waited for five minutes and took my rope to the room that I was in when I arrived. I threw the rope down in front of Sasori and got glares from everyone in the room.

"Where is Itachi Pinkie?" Kisame asked.

"What not brat this time fish face? I said provoking him.

"Answer the question."

"He's not here right now. You, mermaid kid, here's your ugly rope." I said as I threw it at him.

"Let me kill her." Some tall freak said.

"Kakuzu leave her alone." Deidara said.

"Go ahead freak kill me if you're not too scared of what your leader will do. Now one of you tell me where the exit is I would like to get back home." No one said anything they all just stared at me half of them wanting to rip my head off but too afraid to do so, and the others just didn't care.

"You all could have me out of your hair if you just tell me where the exit is." I told them.

"Straight down the hall door on the left." Fish-face said.

Instead of thanking him I grabbed an apple from the tray sitting on the center table and began to see myself out. As soon as I got to the door it opened and I saw someone I did not want to see.

"D-Dad!"

I heard Kisame laughing from down the hall. That stupid fish!

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" He said as he took the apple from my hand and crushed it. When I didn't answer him he grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow him.

"Let's go! Where is Itachi?" He tranquilly asked the others.

"You daughter got rid of him yeah." Deidara said.

My dad glowered at me much scarier than all of the Akatsuki put together. "Where is Itachi Sakura?"

"I'm not marrying him!" I yelled. My father smacked me and asked me again where Itachi was. That very instance Itachi arrived with a bag in hand confused.

"What's going on?" Itachi said.

"Where did Sakura send you?"

"She said she needed pads." The other members of Akatsuki tried to hold back there laugh. Itachi quickly caught on and gave me a look that said I was in trouble.

"You will marry this man I have chosen and starting tonight you will sleep in his room."

"Dad please-"

"Sakura don't!" he said and began to walk to what I could only guess was his room or office. I followed him as the others tried to stop me.

"He's my dad not yours!" I yelled with tears in my eyes and began to go after him. I had no clue why I was upset over the fact that he was mad at me. He was the enemy but he was also my dad and I wanted him to love me not be upset with me. Why couldn't he just let me go back to Konoha and visit him every once in a while secretly?

_**Itachi's pov**_

I stood there and watched my fiancee go after leader. When she was out of sight everyone looked back at me.

"So Uchiha how does it feel to be tricked by pinkie? Kisame said. I ignored his comment and more comments flew my way.

"Uchiha looks less freighting carrying a bag of tampons yeah?"

"Now there is something I can agree with." Sasori said.

"If you ask me Sakura will easily convince leader since she tricked the two of you already. I will have to observe her more" Zetsu said.

"I will not be a part of this nonsense." I said as I took the bag into mine and Sakura's room. I will have to make sure to watch not only my fiancee more carefully but apparently the members as well.

_**Sakura pov**_

"D-Dad."

"What do you want Sakura?" he said sitting on the couch of his office. I stood there crying not sure what to say I was sorry that I hurt his feelings but I wanted to go home, and I didn't want to get married to someone I didn't know.

"Come here." He said as he sighed. I sat by him and cried in his shoulder.

"D-Dad I'm sorry I know you think I hate you but I don't. I just miss my old life and my friends and now I-I can't even go back. And now you want to me get married to Sasukes brother.

"Are you in love with this Sasuke sweetheart?"

"No, but he is a jerk and so egotistical. And he is just like Itachi."

"Sweetheart, don't judge people because of their last name or because he is related to someone you dislike. I want you to marry Itachi because he will protect my little girl."

"I can protect myself dad!"

"No," he said quickly. "You can't you may think you can but you can't. Sakura I will allow you to visit your old friends and your village but it is not my problem if the hokage will not accept you because of who I am."

"What are you saying dad?"

"You will go back to the village and give this letter to the hokage after a few days."

"Dad then I will be locked up for being a missing nin."

"All you will need to worry about is getting this letter to the hokage I will take care of the rest sweetheart."

"You won't do anything to the hokage will you?"

"I will not kill her if that's what you wish but as long as she follows my plans nothing will happen."

"And if she doesn't?

"I told you I would not kill her Sakura that is all I can promise. Now how about you go see how Itachi is doing."

"Dad, can I please sleep with you tonight? you said I could."

"Sakura I would like you to be with Itachi tonight, plus I have some business that just came up and I need to attend to it tonight."

"Will you spend time with me tomorrow? I need to know my Dad."

"I will spend tomorrow with you then." He said as he kissed my forehead.


	3. pride

**Enjoy**

"Sakura sweetheart why don't you go see if Itachi is okay I think you hurt his pride a bit." My dad said.

"Dad, do I have to?" I asked sweetly hoping he would say no.

"Yes." He said and I mentally let out a soft curse.

"Okay but you have to remember your promise."

"Yes I know sweetheart. And you have to stop making me promise you so many things the others will think I have gotten soft." He said before I walked out of the room.

"I thought you were talking to your father?" Itachi said.

"He told me to see if you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine go back to your father."

"I think I'll stay here." I said purposely trying to annoy him.

"I have set your items in the bathroom under the counter for when you need them." Itachi said reminding me of what I had done.

"I-Itachi?"

"Yes?" I wanted to say that I was sorry but I just couldn't seem to do it.

"Why don't you just tell my dad that you don't want to marry me I mean there must be someone else you care about."

"You are wrong." Itachi said.

"About you not wanting to get married? Is there something in it for you if you marry me, is that why you want to marry me?" I asked.

"There is no one else I care about Sakura, you are wrong about that."

"You never answered my question." I pointed out.

"No Sakura I am gaining nothing but what a marriage offers."

"And that is?" He didn't answer me instead he grabbed a book and began reading as if I wasn't even there.

"Itachi stop ignoring me." I said as I came over and took his book from him.

"I don't think it is wise of you take something that isn't yours Sakura."

"Then answer my question." I said brashly. Itachi pulled me down to the bed, hovered over me and brought his lips to my ear.

"Sakura the only thing I want from you is your love and a child." I could feel my face getting hot as he traced his lips from my ear to my jaw line.

"Y-You d-don't even know me." I said with difficulty.

"Yes but I can very easily get to know you…_all_ of you." He said as his hands caressed my inner thighs. I was quickly losing my mind as it repeated one word…**_more_.**

"I-Itachi." I said his name in a moan.

All of a sudden I heard him chuckle and kiss my forehead. That jerk, I thought.

"I will have you soon my flower but not now." He got out of the bed and pulled out a green set of pajamas.

"I bought them for you when I was out." He said as he handed them to me. I threw them to the ground and quickly ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Y-You think I'm a fool. You were only playing with me weren't you?"

"Sakura come out."

"NO!" I yelled trying not to sound like I was crying. I had been doing that a lot lately..crying.

"Sakura come out or I will come in." he said in a stern voice. I came out of the bathroom only because I didn't want to face the embarrassment of him coming in after me. When I came out he brought me to the bed to sit down and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Sakura you are a virgin are you not?"

"…Y-Yes b-but I don't see-" He cut me off before I could say more.

"I will have you when we are married. I want to properly take what is mine." He said as he brought his lips to my neck.

"I-Itachi."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone doesn't want to live long." He growled.

"Sakura get the door before I lose my patience." I went to open the door and Kisame was staring at me with hatred in his eyes."

"Where's Itachi Pinkie?"

"He doesn't want to see you." I said in a vulgar tone.

"Oh and he rather see the girl that tricked him and then embarrassed him in front of leader?" He asked. I stayed quite what he said was true and I didn't know what to say.

"My fiancé and I are busy Kisame what do you want?" I turned around to see Itachi behind me. Kisame glared at me and Itachi pulled me into his chest.

"Kisame." Itachi said staring to get mad.

"Leader wants to see you, alone." Kisame gave me one last glare before walking off. Itachi shut the door and looked down at me.

"Will you be okay in here until I return?"

"No! I want to come."

"Sakura you heard what Kisame said."

"And I don't care, I'm coming." I said and Itachi sighed.

"let's go."


	4. begging

**Here we go ^-^**

"I thought that I said I wanted to speak to you alone Itachi." My father said giving me a glare.

"If he is going to be my husband then what you have to say to him you can say to me as well," I said giving him a glare right back.

"Sakura sweetheart you do not want to hear what I am about to say so leave now." My father said as sweetly as possible trying to get me to just do what he wanted.

"Sakura listen to your father." I wasn't about to just let him and Itachi step all over me and tell me what to do.

"Im good here," I said brashly looking at both men standing feet taller than me next to each other.

"Fine you want to stay then go ahead but I don't want a word from you is that understood?" I nodded my head at my father.

"Good. Now Itachi I am going to need you and Kisame to send a message to the Hokage of the leaf-" Before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him.

"No you can't!"

"Sakura what did I say?"

"But Tsunade is like a mother to me dad please you can't hurt her I will never forgive you." I could see the aggravation in his eyes as I looked at him hoping to reach out to him.

"Sakura calm down I never said that I was going to hurt that old hag only that I was sending her a message."

"What kind of message?" I demanded.

"It is not of your concern. Itachi next time keep her in the room!"

If my dad wasn't going to tell me what that message said than I was going to find it myself. I went over to my dad's desk and I started searching for that damn message myself.

"Sakura!" They both yelled in unison. My dad came over and grabbed me by the arm and sat me down in his office chair.

"You will stay put is that clear?" My dad yelled.

"Sakura!" Itachi yelled when I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hurt her."

"Sakura sweetie the message is to insure her that you are here safe with me and that it would be useless to send her ninjas. I'm sure that she won't like the message but I will not harm her."

"But why can't I just go back?"

"Sakura I told you that I would write Tsunade about this matter and if she allows it I will let you go but only after a few days. But she has to agree on this. This message also has those details in there as well."

"I'm sorry Leader but I do not approve of this what so ever." Itachi said ruining everything.

"I am your leader you will do as I say." My father told Itachi.

"And she will be my wife I believe that I still have a say in this matter of her returning to Konoha!" Itachi practically yelled at my father.

"….Sakura I'm sorry dear but it seems like your chances of visiting your precious little village are very slim."

"Itachi!" I yelled and ran to him hitting him on his chest.

"I will delay this mission for today only so you and my daughter can figure this out Uchiha." My father said as he disappeared.

"Itachi I can't believe you why won't you let me visit my friends in Konoha if it is allowed." Itachi grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"It is simple Sakura, because I will not be there. I do not trust your comrades. Who is to say they will not turn their backs on you once they find out you are the daughter of the leader of Akatsuki and soon to be married to me?"

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"It is not you I'm worried about." He said as he walked out of the room and back to his.

"Itachi please-"

"I don't want to hear another word about this Sakura!" with that he laid on the bed and grabbed his book.

"Why, why can't you just hear me out?"

"Because I know what you are going to say Sakura so save it my answer is still going to be no."

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled and grabbed his book from his hand.

"If you don't let me go to Konoha I will just go on my own with or without your permission." Itachi stood up and came over to me with an irritated look on his face.

"And that my dear would be a very big mistake. If I have to retrieve you I won't promise you that I won't kill anyone that gets in my way."

"your bluffing." I said hoping that he really was.

"Just because I'm civil towards you does not mean I have changed my ways, nor my thirst for blood.

"Itachi please I just want to be able to see everyone again why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you understand that you could get hurt?"

"Then watch over me I don't care but please let me see my friends." He stood there for moment thinking about what I said.

"I will think about it Sakura." He said as he grabbed his book from me and lay back down on the bed.

I laid next to him and put my head on his shoulder hoping that he would just agree and let me go to the village.

"Didn't I say I would think about it?" he said in an aggravated tone.

"Itachi please," I said as hovered over him and planted a kiss on his lips. I hope that giving that vile man a kiss would change his mind. Why the hell did he have to be so damn stubborn?

"You will not change my mind because you kissed me. I haven't forgotten the stunt you pulled earlier today either."

**_Damn it_.** My inner yelled,

**_Think Sakura, Think!_**

"Ita-Kun." I whined hoping that this would get his attention, at this Itachi just laughed. His laugh was so dark and deep. It almost sounded evil.

"Keep trying Sakura dear." He whispered in my ear.


	5. fish fruit and knives

**Enjoy...**

When I woke up I noticed two things one I had fallen asleep on Itachi's shoulder and two Itachi was still reading his book.

"Itachi?" I said but he paid no attention to me. Hump how could a book be that good? I reached over and took his book to try and see what it was about.

"Huh you're reading a war book?" I looked at him like he was crazy who in their right mind would want to read about war when they are constantly fighting?

"Hn."

"Itachi did you think it over yet? Can I please see my friends?"

"No, I don't trust anyone that village."

"Itachi please I'll be good for now on," I pleaded. Why couldn't he just trust me?

"Sakura it has nothing to do with you."

"It clearly does! Itachi please I'll do whatever you want just let me see my friends and explain things to them." I could see him thinking for a while and I wondered if he would actually give in.

"…Anything?"

"Isn't that what I said."

"Very well then when the time comes you must remember what you promised."

"So you'll let me see them?"

"Hn."

"Itachi thank you!" I said hugging him once again distracting him from his book. He gave me an annoyed look and then held me to his chest and continued reading. I tried to get myself out of his hold but he just kept me there.

"Itachi let me go."

"You are more silent like this." He said with his eyes still on his book. All of a sudden his stomach growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Itachi whens the last time you ate?" He didn't answer.

"What do you want for breakfast I'll go make it?"

"Whatever's fine." What was so hard about voicing a few things like; what you want to eat! Damn Uchiha's must think that everyone is a mind reader.

"You have to let me go if you want something to eat."

As soon as Itachi set me free I went for the door handle when Itachi appeared in front of me.

"Be quick." He said as he leaned down to give me a kiss on my forehead. For a moment I was shocked that he even got out of bed to come to me, let alone kiss me! It took me a minute to come back to reality and leave the room to head for the kitchen.

Once I got to the kitchen I saw Kisame eating fish.

"Isn't that against your religion or something?"

"shouldn't you be tied up somewhere pinky?" Oh so that's how it was going to be.

"The only thing that's tied up is a string around my little finger with my father attached to it, who just so happens to be your leader. I would remember that if I were you." Kisame just simply laughed at me and stabbed his fish with the chop sticks.

"Try anything pinkie and you will deeply regret it." I just ignored that stupid fish and began searching for things to give Itachi for breakfast. I wasn't the best cook; actually I couldn't cook at all. So, I just made some bread and began to boil an egg for him; while I began eating an apple.

"Don't you think you have had enough to eat? Stop wasting our food fat ass."

"This isn't even for me you stupid damn fish it's for Itachi!" Who the hell did he think he was calling people fat?

"Sad, you don't even know what your fiancé likes to eat in the morning do you?" He was just trying to trick me I know he was.

"Oh, and like you do?"

"I know him a lot better than you do pinkie!"

"Oh I see, your jealous aren't you? Never took you for the gay type fish face."

"That's it you damn brat I'm gonna-"

"Kisame." Itachi said interrupting him. Kisame just growled under his breath and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Wow I didn't know that a fish could growl like a dog." I said hoping that I would annoy fish face even more.

"Sakura that is enough," Itachi said.

"You can't tell me what to do." With that Itachi brought his lips to my ear and held me against him.

"According to our agreement Sakura _dear_ that is exactly what I can do. You will be an obedient fiancé and listen to me." Itachi looked over my shoulder at what I was making and snarled.

"Who is this for?"

"You!" He had better eat it too!

"Throw it out and make something else."

"What I cant just throw away good food!"

"Do I need to repeat myself Sakura or are you going to be a good girl and listen?" I took the food that I was making and threw it away.

"Im still waiting for an answer Sakura."

"I threw it out didn't I?" I said yelling at him.

"Sakura," Itachi said in a soft voice.

"I will be a good girl," I tried to say without blushing.

"A variation of fruit will be fine if you cut some up." That damn man could have just told me he wanted some fruit when I asked him earlier. I got the fruit from the counter and began cutting watermelon, apples and pineapple. The pineapple was a pain in the butt to cut!

"Ouch!" I looked down and saw that I had cut myself.

"Give me the knife!" Itachi yelled.

"You don't have to yell," I yelled right back at him.

"And you don't have to cut fruit anymore because you won't be touching knifes again." When Itachi said this I could hear that stupid fish face laughing.

"That's stupid! And shut up you stupid fish!"

"Sakura go to the room I will deal with you in a bit."


	6. wanted

**Sorry this took so long to get to you guys I will try to be quicker with my updates. I know that this is very short but I have been uber busy so i at least wanted to get this to you. Hopefully I will have chapter 7 to you guys sometime next week Im shooting for Monday so that will probably be when i post it.**

"How is it that you're a kunoichi and yet you don't know how to cut fruit without cutting yourself?" Itachi asked as he entered the room with two bowls of fresh fruit.

"It was misplaced anger that's all."

"And who might I ask who this anger was towards?" Damn that man asking too many questions. Wasn't he supposed to be the silent type?

"That stupid damn fish face that's who!" He really did get on my last nerves.

"Sakura I do not want to hear another foul word out of your mouth do you understand?" he asked while grabbing ahold of my chin.

"Fine," I said in a whispered voice.

"That's my good girl. Now, go get ready." He let go of my chin and got in the bed and stared reading his damn book again.

"Get ready for what?" I asked curious.

"Your father and you will be spending time together today Sakura or did you forget?"

_Shit._

"He didn't hear about this morning did he?" Itachi just looked at me and smirked.

"Your father knows everything that goes on Sakura."

_Double Shit._

"So… does he know what goes on in here as well?" I asked a bit embarrassed. Grinning Itachi grabbed me, pulled me in the bed, and hovered over me.

"Does it matter?" he whispered in my ear while his hands caressed one of my hips.

"O-Of course it does!" I was going to go on but his lips caught mine before I could say anything at all.

"Sakura your father doesn't know a majority of things that I do, this being one of them." His hands began to travel to more sensitive parts of my body when all of a sudden he got up and went back to that damn book! Why did he have to tease me so much? And why did my body have to like it so damn much?

"Sakura go get ready." I realized that I had been laying there staring him baffled.

"Don't come in or else!" I threatened heading to the bathroom.

Once I was clean and ready I waited with Itachi for my father to come and get me.

"When is he coming?" I asked bothered that I had to wait so long.

"Sakura patience."

"I'm sorry if I can't be a rock like you but you being so quite doesn't make my wait any better!" Itachi had an aggravated look on his face and closed his book and set it aside.

"What is it that you want to talk about Sakura." He said as he glared at me.

"Well we can start off by simple things like; your favorite food, color, or I know animal!" Itachi went to reach for his book again but I grabbed his hands and glared at him.

"If I must then I'll let you know that my favorite color would have to be a cream white." He ran his fingers down my jaw and to my neck.

"Itachi-"

"Shhh …I'm not done." he hovered over me and continued to move his hand slowly down my neck.

"My favorite food would have to be chicken. Breast, to be exact." With that Itachi took his hands and trailed them down my breast and squeezed it then… moaned.

"Should I go on?" He said in a husky voice.

"…"

"Sakura if you do not answer me then I will continue further."

"N-No," I sighed.

"That doesn't sound like a no to me Sakura."

"Itachi I don't want you to stop" Itachi brought his hand to my face and wiped away a tear that I didn't know escaped.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh" Itachi lay on his side and pulled me into his chest.

"He's not coming Itachi. He doesn't want to spend time with me."

"Sakura he is probably just caught up with work we still have tomorrow."

"No," I cried harder soaking his shirt.

"He doesn't want me, he never wanted me. He should have just left me in Konoha!"

"Sakura, sleep you are tired."

"Itachi do you want me?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

UGH why me? My labtop is messed up again and I have the story almost complete but my screen to my computer wont turn on! So I cant see a damn thing and Im stuck using the old pc downstairs. I called up a friend that works on labtops and hopefully he can get it fixed before the end of this week if not then im just gonna write the damn chapter over again. Ughhh im so aggravated! Damn labtop. Never get a windows 7 it sucks!


End file.
